Slayers WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY
by Zelkiiro
Summary: The Slayers, as you've never seen 'em before...starring in Whose Line is it Anyway!!! Rated PG for language and violence...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Slayers WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunnot own Slayers or Whose Line.I just enjoy them both.so SHADDUP!!!  
  
Xellos: Good Evening, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?  
  
The camera zooms in on Lina.  
  
Xellos: She's part of this balanced breakfast, Lina Inverse!  
  
The camera zooms in on Zelgadis.  
  
Xellos: Buy one, get one Zelgadis!  
  
The camera zooms in on Gourry.  
  
Xellos: He's wet, he's wild, Gourry Gabriev!  
  
The camera now moves to Amelia.  
  
Xellos: And for your viewing displeasure, Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun. Come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
The Whose Line is it Anyway theme plays.  
  
Xellos: Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, where everything's made up and the points don't matter.yep, the points don't matter just like a plot in a porn-o movie. (sorry, I love that one) Anyway, what will happen is these four idiots, ahem.contestants will come up and make everything you see up at the top of their heads, and the winner will get to do something special with me!  
  
Applause.  
  
Xellos: We now go onto a game called "Questions Only" and it features everyone and they can only speak in the form of a question. The scene is they are all at a rock concert so whenever you're ready, begin.  
  
Gourry: What am I doing here.?  
  
Amelia: What do you mean, Mr. Gourry?  
  
Gourry: How did I get here?  
  
Amelia: We.*buzz*  
  
Lina takes her place.  
  
Gourry: Where've you been, Lina?  
  
Zel: (At least I won't have to go out there.)  
  
Lina: Didn't you know?  
  
Gourry: Know what.?  
  
Lina: Why do you think we're here?!?  
  
Gourry: I don't know.*buzz*  
  
Gourry stands there, stupefied.  
  
Amelia: You lost, Mr. Gourry, it's Mr. Zelgadis's turn.  
  
Zel: How did I end up having to do this???  
  
Lina: What do you mean, Zel?  
  
Zel: Why am I not trying to find my cure?!?  
  
The audience remains silent.  
  
Lina: Because.*buzz*  
  
Amelia walks forward.  
  
*buzz buzz buzz buzz BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*  
  
Xellos: I love that button!! Now for our next game, which is called "Party Quirks"!! Zelgadis will be hosting a party and Lina, Gourry, and Amelia will all have strange personalities which are written on these cards, which they've never seen before. So whenever you're ready, begin.  
  
Zel walks around aimlessly. *DING* Zel promptly opens the "door".  
  
Amelia walks in and below in big letters are "Gone with the Wind in 30 seconds." She goes on making explosion noises.  
  
Amelia: You need to be kissed, once. *pretends to kiss someone*  
  
Zel: .Okay. *DING*  
  
Zel opens the "door". Gourry sits there. Big letters on the screen say PILE OF DIRT.  
  
Zel: Alright. *DING*  
  
Zel opens the door for the last time, Lina walks in.quite strangely. Big letters say GRADUALLY TURNING INTO A PIG.  
  
Zel: What are you supposed to be.?  
  
Lina: Oh, noone *OINK* sorry. *SNORT* excuse me, I have some problems.I can't *SNORT* control it.  
  
Zel: Alright.Amelia's Gone with the Wind, Gourry is a pile of crap and Lina is a pig.EASY.  
  
Xellos: Actually Gourry is a pile of dirt.but good enough.1000 points to Gourry for the dirt performance!  
  
They all walk to their chairs.  
  
Xellos: And now for a commercial break, we'll be back with more Whose Line is it Anyway!!! Don't go away!  
  
3 ½ Hours Later.  
  
Xellos: Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway! Now we go onto a game called Weird Newscasters starring Zelgadis as the news anchor. Gourry is the Co-Anchor and he is experiencing fluctuations in gravity.which means he gets pulled up and down.Lina will be the Sportscaster, and she is arguing with her boyfriend backstage, while Amelia is the Weatherman, and she is an Italian Opera Singer. When you hear the music, begin!  
  
The news music starts.  
  
Zel: Welcome to Channel Six news I'm Zelgadis Graywords.  
  
Gourry: And I'm.WHOA!! *falls* Sorry.I'm Gourry Gabriev.WHOA!! *jumps into the air and falls*  
  
Zel: Let's just go onto weather.  
  
Lina: Today in Sports, WHICH I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO SEE!!!! Anyway, Cincinatti triumphs over Seattle and I WISH I COULD'VE SEEN IT!!!  
  
Zel: What's your problem?  
  
Lina: MY BOYFRIEND NEVER LEMME WATCH ANY SPORTS AND I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE, BASTARD!!!  
  
Zel: .Okay.now to Weather.  
  
Amelia *in long, dragged Italian accent singing voice* TOOODAAAAAYYYY, IN WEATHEEEEERRRR, IT LOOKS *high-pitched* CLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zel: HEAVEN HELP US ALL!!! GOOD NIGHT!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
News Music.  
  
Xellos: 10,000,000 points to Zelgadis, just because he was miserable.don't go away we'll be back with tonight's winner and they get to do something with me!  
  
Zel: You only gave out points twice.and I got the most.  
  
Xellos: Oh, well.  
  
1 ½ Hours later.  
  
Xellos *all charred and beaten up* Tonigh'sh winner ish Zelgadish.now we'll do a game called Number of Wordsh.  
  
Xellos: 3 Words only  
  
Amelia: 2 Words Only  
  
Gourry: 4 Words only  
  
Lina: 1 Word only  
  
Scene: Gourry is a rock star and Amelia, Lina, and Xellos are 3 fans.  
  
Gourry: I am so great!  
  
Xellos: You sure are.  
  
Amelia: I agree!  
  
Lina: Yep.  
  
Xellos: What's your secret?  
  
Gourry: What do you mean?  
  
Amelia: You know.  
  
Lina: Success?  
  
*BUZZ*  
  
Zel: Alright, that's it.I've had enough.show's over GOOD NIGHT!!! And good riddance.  
  
Xellos: Oh, Zelly-chan, why must you be so stiff? You should loosen up a bit.  
  
Zelgadis walks slowly towards Xellos with a big Anime Vein in his fist and it cuts before you see the blood-shed. THE END.  
  
Xellos: That.wash.fun.do it.again.  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
Zel: Yep, sure was fun.fun for me, maybe.  
  
The credits roll, and the good ol' stick people appear to beckon another episode. 


End file.
